


Recycle

by byakuzee



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If he was there when the cycle began, might as well be there when it ends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recycle

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a somewhat companion fic to "Bitter Better Ends". It's from SS!Link POV so I hope that I won't mess up the history too much.

He's young when he dies, barely reaching his late thirties.

He doesn't feel cheated about it though; he lived a good life, grander than what he could possibly imagine. He heard the first laughter of his children, saw the people of the sky finally settling on the land below, witnessed the life in it beginning to prosper.

He was sure Zelda would do a great job at leading them.

_Still, I didn't want to leave..._

He sighed sadly and walked away, ready to move on.

An image flashed in his mind then, making him stop in his tracks.

A young boy wearing green, fighting all too familiar evils, the Master Sword,  _Fi_ , firmly settled in his grip.

He couldn't help but to wonder, "Who is he?"

A light, melodious voice answered him,  **"He's the one who will carry your spirit."**

**"A new chosen hero."**

* * *

_"You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate… never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end!"_

* * *

_"I will stop you every time."_

That was his answer to Demise's vow, and the realization of what was happening dawned on him.

This boy, this new hero will face hardships and carry the burden of a destiny far heavier than what his young shoulders could put up with.

And, apparently, he won't be the only one.

With guilt filling his heart, he asked, "Can I guard them?"

**"Are you sure? You will never move on until this all ends."**  He didn't wonder who was the one who answered him, the one with the melodious voice.

"Yes, I am sure."  _It's the least I can do._

All he knew that his request was granted.

**"As you wish."**

If he was there when the cycle began, might as well be there when it ends.

* * *

Time was a concept he long since had forgotten, traveling from era to era, seeing his spirit reborn along with Zelda's line and Demise's hatred endlessly made sure of that.

He saw many forms of the three, the cycle renewing time after time. Like some sort of a morbid play.

Demise's hatred never settled for one, it always made sure to be reborn into individuals with great ambitions. Corrupting them if their intentions were good, fueling them if they weren't. One of them even claimed the Triforce of Power, causing many tragedies in the wake of that.

Zelda's descendants were always born into royalty, princesses with grace and amazing foresight and wisdom, always loyal to their people and working their hardest to maintain peace. Always helping defeating the evil in one way or the other.

It made him happy to see her descendants working along with the heroes who carried his spirit. Always casting a ray of hope in a land that went through too much and grew again. Zelda would've been proud of them, he was sure of that.

As for the heroes, they varied. Some had the same blood, some hadn't. Some inherited the Triforce of Courage, some had to claim it. Some were destined, some had to forge their own destiny.

They turned into all sorts of beings, had all sorts of powers, went through all sorts of worlds, had all sorts of companions and friends who aided them and got over all sorts of hardships.

They made his answer to Demise into a reality. If one failed, the next would make sure to pick up where the one before left off and succeed.

He couldn't be more proud.

* * *

The Master Sword, he observed, played a major role in this cycle. It was the main way to defeat the evil that threatened the lands, rightfully earning the title of the Blade of Evil's Bane.

It was a glorious moment to see the heroes who carried his spirit claim it, fighting together until it was the time to say goodbye.

Fi was right, she did meet him in another life.

He was sure she wanted to talk to them, probably to state some calculations in efforts to make their quests easier. She never liked to hold off information, especially the vital ones.

Sadly, she couldn't come out anymore. They weren't aware of her existence.

His heart always broke when he saw the Master Sword,  _her_ , in weakened states throughout the different timelines. One of them even had her sealed at the bottom of the sea, with no chance for anyone to ever reclaim her.

It was for the better good, he understands, he knew she does too.

Still, she was a dear friend. She helped him endure bitter times with her unusual but subtle ways.

She was a true companion.

He wondered if he would ever meet up with her someday, just to talk about nothing in a time of eternal peace.

* * *

Normally, no one would be able to see him. The heroes only saw him when their spirits were ready to move on. And with a warm greeting, he always bid them goodbye before he guided them to a more peaceful place.

There were some cases, however, that went out of the norm. Take the Hero of Time for instance: he saw him at the beginning of his quest, back when he was still a child in mind and body.

The immense guilt he felt by seeing this innocent child asking curiously about who he was consumed him. And maybe that was the reason why he let him linger in this world for too long after his death. He needed closure no matter how painful it was to obtain it.

He told him that he didn't regret being a hero though. None of them regretted it.

"Why is that?" he asked the voice, honestly surprised.

**"Do _you_  regret it?"** the voice asked back.

He thought about all the trails and opponents he faced, first to get his friend back and later to save them all.

"No, I don't," he answered, his words full of utter conviction.

The owner of the voice let out a soft chuckle. **"There you have it. They, after all, hold your spirit, you shouldn't be that surprised."**

Even though he was still feeling guilty about dragging them all into this eternal cycle, the thought made him smile for now.

* * *

In the end, everything would turn out well. No matter how hopeless the situation was, Demise's hatred will be defeated.

His spirit, Zelda's bloodline will make sure of that. And they all will never rest until this cycle ends. And then, finally, he will reunite with them and his loved ones.

Until that time comes, he'll stick around. He'll guard and guide them with his soul and keep them company if one of them sees him.

An image flashed in his mind then.

**"Ah, another hero rises..."** The hidden meaning behind these words was obvious.

_Another cycle begins._

**"One day, Link, one day,"**  the voice notes, as if feeling his sadness.

"Yeah, one day," he replies, breaking into a small smile.

* * *

And yet that day never came.


End file.
